A brand new life
by HatefulLove
Summary: Chelsea's parents died when she was a baby and she has grown up in a string of care homes and foster families. Then she meets a boy in her care home who's called Bruce Norris, he is a expert fighter but she is better, he is fast but she is faster. Bruce brings her to CHERUB. Chelsea is head strong and determined, but will CHERUB tame her, or will she be forced to leave forever?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cherub, but I wish I wish I did.**

Being excluded wasn't out of the norm for Chelsea Smith, but the care workers were still shocked when they got the phone call. She was often excluded for fights, and this time was no different. When she arrived home she wasn't surprised to see Janet, her head care worker, at the door.

"Who did you beat up this time?" Janet says with a serious tone to her voice. Chelsea smiles smugly before replying.

"Lucy May." Janet looks concerned for a minute, but all worry disappears from her eyes when a shout came from the other room. Janet walked in calmly with Chelsea following behind. They go into the living room to find a boy about Chelsea's age of eleven. He is pinned under the house dog, Rufus. Rufus is a Labrador, but isn't the easiest dog to train. "Hey buddy, look who's home!" At the sound of Chelsea's voice Rufus jumps off the boy and skids over to her. Chelsea bends down and starts to scratch the dog behind ears and talks to it in a low voice. When Chelsea stands back up again, she walks out of the room and to the stares, She runs up them and when she reaches the top she walks to her room. She closes the door and locks it, putting the key back on the chain and putting the chain over her head. She gets changed into some comfy PJ's, and then unlocks the door to go back downstairs.

She goes into the living room, and turns on the tele, so that she can watch her favourite t.v. show; The Jeremy Kyle Show. She watched that for half an hour, before she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room.

"You alright mate?" Chelsea asked. They boy looked up from the book he was reading, and nodded his head. "If you want to get any friends here then you are going to have to talk." She pushed. "So what's your name?"

"Bruce Norris." The boy said flatly. Chelsea laughed,

"Sick name bruv!" He smiled a bit before replying.

"Yeah? Most people just say it's weird! Anyway, what's your name?" Chelsea smiled she could feel this friendship building.

"My name is Chelsea Smith."

"Don't you have school?" He asked Chelsea.

"Yeah but I am excluded again." She said dully.

"Wow, what for?" Bruce asks

"Fight." Chelsea said very unenthusiastically.

"How good are you?" he asks clearly exited.

"Good enough to brake Lucy May's nose, and to get exclude ten times this year." He looked impressed.

"Let's see how got your are. Lets fight." Chelsea smiled and got up off the couch at the same time as Bruce. They got into fighting positions, and Bruce attacked first. Chelsea dodged easily and through her own punch, hitting him in the stomach. He bent over a bit, but still kicked out his leg trying to catch Chelsea's legs, but she jumped over them and kicked his own legs out from under him. He landed on the floor with a thud. She sat on top of him keeping him from standing up. He gazed into her sparkling blue eyes, and she stared back into his dark brown ones.

"That is how good I am." Chelsea breathes out. Bruce places his hand on the back of her neck pulling her down. When their lips touched it is like fireworks exploding in Chelsea's mind. Bruce's tongue licks Chelsea's lip, but as soon as she opened her mouth the door is flung open, and Josie and Jackie, the twins of the house, walked in arguing. But as soon as they saw Bruce and Chelsea lying on the floor together they stop.

"Oh My God!" They screamed together. When they scream more people come in and see them.  
"Get a room mate!" John, Chelsea's friend, shouts out, earning him the finger from Chelsea. Chelsea gets up and walks out of the not room, not even looking back to shout,

"See ya later Bruce!"

**Hi, this is my first CHERUB story and I am writing a Hunger Games story on the go.**

**Please review because they make me happy!**

**Thank you!**


	2. CHERUB

Chelsea was getting bored, after the kiss Bruce had been on the phone almost all the time. Janet was busy with paperwork. Friends were always at school. She was still exclude. Chelsea spent most of the time with Rufus. Walking him, feeding him, playing with him. So when she was called into Janet's office, she was sure she had done nothing wrong, but she was still racking her brain. Chelsea had thought of many improbable ideas, but none prepared her for a motherly looking women sitting in a chair talking about something. They were talking to quietly for her to hear. It was then she realised that Bruce was there to. He was at the back of the room, looking up at the pictures of all the kids here, including her. When he looked up and saw her he grinned widely. When Janet saw her she stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." And with that she left the room. The women got up and smiled at Chelsea.

"Hello Chelsea my name is Zara." Chelsea nodded in response. "I'm here because I am interested in adopting you and Bruce." Chelsea just stood there, amazed that with her record anyone would be interested in adopting her. But before she could say anything, a sharp, cold thing was piecing her skin. She spun around to see Bruce there with a guilty smile on his face. She stared at him until she was in a peaceful sleep.

...

When Chelsea woke up, she was surprised to see that she was in a different bed, with only her under wear on. She searched her brain for what had happened, and she remembered Zara talking about adopting her, and Bruce sticking something in her arm. She jumped out of the bed, and looked around the room. The first things she saw where clothe at the end of her bed. She walked over cautiously, and examined them. There was an orange t-shirt with a globe and a winged baby sitting on it with the word 'CHERUB' printed on it. There were also military style trousers, white socks and boots. She slipped everything over her body, and walked out of the room. As she stepped out, she noticed more doors along the corridor. Chelsea decided to go to the end of the corridor, where she could see a lift. But as she was walking someone had come out of their room slamming the door behind them. Chelsea whipped around, and stood face-to-face with a short dark haired boy, older then herself.

"Excuse me where a I?" She said with the most confidence she could muster up, which was not a lot.

"Can't talk to orange." The boy mumbled, and hurried off. Chelsea stood their confused for a moment, but then she heard another door opening. She turned around and saw Bruce.

"Bruce!" She shouted getting his attention. Bruce walked over a smile on his face. "Hey, do you know where we are?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I do. But I can't tell you, Mac will. Oh by the way, if anyone said can't to orange, it's just the rules here, I am only aloud to talk to you because Zara gave me permission." He explained. She just smiled and nodded. "Come with me." HE said walking over to the lift. When she got in, he pressed the ground floor button and grabbed her hand. She squeezed and he replied the friendly gesture. When they reached the ground floor, Bruce directed her on where to go. Chelsea found herself at a desk. The overly cherrie lady behind it squeaked.

"Hello, you must be Chelsea Smith, pleasure to meet you. anyway go down the hall, and the door to your left, that's Mac's office. Oh Bruce! Mac says that she needs to see you and Kyle Blueman, about what happened the day before you left." Bruce looked gutted, he thought he had gotten away with it. Chelsea went down the corridor and went into the room on the left, just as the lady said. A man, Chelsea was presuming was Mac was sitting there with another person sitting opposite her. He had lots of earrings and some tattoos, all I all he looked like a genuine hard man. When she opened the door, they turned around and Mac smiled warmly and the man gave a friendly nod. Chelsea walked in further, and Mac gestured for her to sit down. She did. The man got up and left as she did.

"Chelsea I am glad to see that you are awake. Down to business, your at CHERUB a facility for child spies. We train them, from the age of ten. they stay with us until they are seventeen."

"Wait what? Why kids?" Chelsea asked. Mac looked pleased that he got to tell his little scene again.

"Imagine a man goes up to a old lady's house, and he says 'my car has broken down, can I use your phone?' the women would call and wouldn't let him in. If he says that eh is injured, he she would call an ambulance, but still not let him in. But now imagine a young child goes up to the house and says 'my daddy's car just crashed, I don't think he is breathing!' She would open the door to let him in, then a man comes out f the shadows, hits her over the head and steals all her money. Criminals have been using it for years, and now we turn the tables on them. Terrorists, would be very weary of letting men into their house, but never suspect children." When Mac finished his little speech, Chelsea looked impressed. "If you want to join then you have to do the entrance tests first." Mac Said, she nodded.

"I can give it a go." Chelsea said.

"Lets go do the tests then."

**YAY! Over 1000 words!**

** I want to say thank you Ipk97 for reviewing. In case you are wondering, Mac hasn't retired yet, Zara isn't in charge at the moment.**

**I just wanted to say... Please review, they make me smile!**


	3. Entrance Exams

Mac took Chelsea to the dojo on a golf buggy. When they arrived outside, Chelsea smiled at the thought of a fight she wouldn't get in trouble for. Mac led her into the building and to the centre of the room where Bruce and some woman were talking. When the woman noticed they were there, she stepped back.

"Chelsea take your shoes off." Mac instructed, and nodded at the woman.

"First to three points wins, no eye gouging, no hitting the private parts. Ready?" they both nodded. "Fight!" Bruce attacked first again, with a forceful punch. It hit Chelsea's shoulder and she acted that it hurt more than it did. Bruce looked slightly worried, but all of that disappeared when she kicked his legs out from under him, he landed on the floor and she flipped him over, so he was lying on his front. He grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Just submit, I don't want to hurt you!" Chelsea whispered. he nodded slightly.

"I submit." Bruce said unwillingly. The woman picked Chelsea up off of Bruce, and then helped Bruce up. She checked that they were both ok before telling them to fight again.

This time Chelsea attacked first with a roundhouse kick to his stomach, he grabbed her foot, and spun it around resulting in Chelsea falling over. She landed on her back with a dull thud. She sprang up before he could jump on her and attacked him from the side, landinga perfect punch just below his ribs. She kicked his back, he fell on the floor landing on his stomach and she sat on him again. He wriggled but she stayed on top of him.

"I submit." Bruce grumbled again. The woman helped them up again, and once again told them to fight. They did so, not noticing the crowd gathering around them. Bruce was throwing random punches and kicks in desperation, trying to win. Only a few of them acutely hit Chelsea, but she was acting hurt none the less. When Bruce threw the next punch Chelsea caught it and twisted it behind his back. She pulled it a bit, putting strain on it. He screamed in frustration "I submit." The woman helped them up again, and Mac took her back to the buggy.

...

When they stopped Mac escorted her into a building that looked like a school. He took Chelsea into a room, where only a table sat in the middle. She sat down in the chair, and picked up her pen when Mac told her to start. When she opened the page she was greeted by maths. She started scribbling down answers to questions her school never thought she was capable of doing. Her whole paper was finished in under the time limit, an consisted of maths, English, langue's and Science. She was happy with everything she put down, and soon she was being taken away from that room.

...

Mac led her back into his office and the first thing she noticed was chicken in it's cage.

"Have a seat." Mac said. "Chelsea, do you like to eat chicken?" Chelsea nodded. "Well, I would like you to kill this one." Mac said with a certain kind of calmness that can chill you to the bone. Chelsea's only response,

"With what?" mac gave her a black biro pen.

"With this." He said with same calmness. Chelsea grunted and picked the chicken out of it's cage. She stocked it's head to calm it down, and then stabbed it in the throat with the biro. "Well done you may to go to lunch, oh and tell Bruce that his friends are aloud to talk to you, as long as they don't give away information." Mac stated.

...

When Chelsea and Bruce went into the lunch hall everyone went quiet. They acted like they couldn't care less as they went to join the queue for lunch. Bruce pointed to where his friends sat and ran over to them, telling them that they were aloud to talk to her. Chelsea made her way over, wherever she went it went quiet. She sat down next to Bruce who lazily slung his arm around her shoulders showing all the boys at the table that she was his.

"So, this Kyle, Shack, Callum, Connor, Kerry and Gabrielle. Guys this is Chelsea." They seemed a bit awkward talking to her as she was a orange shirt.

"Hi, I'm Gabrielle." Said the darker skinned girl. "So I'm guessing we can talk to you as long as give away information?" Chelsea nodded slightly shy.

"I'm Kerry, if you join then we should be in the same basic training slot. I am guessing that Mac told you about basic?"

"Yeah. Sounds hard."

"It is hard, harder then you think. It is shit!" Said the skinny brown haired boy Bruce introduced as Kyle.

"Kyle!" Bruce hissed. Kyle raised his hands in mock surrender.

"So, Chelsea. What Exams have you done?" Bruce asked her.

"You know that I've done the fighting, 'cause I beat you-" She started but Shack interrupted her.

"You beat him?" He asked in disbelief, Chelsea just nodded her head slowly. Bruce was looking away embarrassed. "Don't want to be fighting you any time soon." He sounded a little scared, and everyone on the table agreed.

"Anyway, I have also done the written exam and killed a chicken." She said confidently. Everyone congratulated her on what she had already done. and started to eat their lunches. When Chelsea was done she walked back down to Mac's office.

...

"Hello, I trust you had a good lunch?" Mac asked Chelsea when she came in.

"Yeah I did. Where are going now?" She asked him.

"The swimming pool." On the way there Mac was pointing things out and explaining what there were. When they got there Mac ushered Chelsea into the female changing room. She changed into a dark green costume, and stepped out. "Right Chelsea, I want you to dive in collect the brick, and swim back to the other side." She walked over to the deep end and dived in. She saw the brick and surfaced dived down to get it. Once Chelsea had it she kicked her legs as fast as they could go, and soon she was at the other end of the pool. "Well done, now go get changed." Chelsea obeyed, and soon they in the buggy again.

...

The stopped outside of a compound that had a obstacle course inside of it. Mac led her in.

"This is Paul and Arif. They will accompany you across the course." Mac told her.

"I'm Paul, I will be in front of you on the course and Arif will be behind you. Lets go!" Paul said. He started to climb slowly and Chelsea caught up in seconds so he sped up. When they reached the top of the rope ladder type thing they were confronted by wood everywhere in wobbly bridges and thin planks. Paul walked forward on a plank of wood, that Chelsea was sure wouldn't take him. When he arrived at the other end Chelsea umped on and started walking confidently. They carried on and Chelsea walked on not letting a stray whimper of fear leave her mouth when they went over thin planks unsteady bridges and jumps. It was when they reached the largest jump did she let her fear show. Paul jumped across it with ease, but Chelsea backed up, bumping into Arif.

"I cant do it!" She whispered.

"Of course you can! if that was on the ground you wouldn't give it a second thought, would you?" Arif tried to calm her down.

"But we aren't on the fucking ground are we?" Chelsea said alarm raising her voice. Arif turned her around, and bent down so he was on her height level. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen to me. You can do it. Don't look down, I thought that I couldn't do it when I first came here, but look at me now! You can do it! Ok?"

"Ok" She whispered and turned around, held her breath and leapt. She landed on the other side, and when Arif joined he was smiling.

"Told you, you could do it." Paul looked behind him and saw Chelsea hugging Arif.

"Come on!" Paul shouted at them. They stopped hugging, and caught up with him. He then lead them on towards the end of the course. When they got there they explained what to do, and then Paul jumped off landing on the muddy, blue crash mat. Arif helped Chelsea getting into position, and told her to jump. She did. She landed. Badly. She bent her legs enough, landed on her side, crushing her arm. Her scream was blood curdling, and Paul rushed over to help move her out of the way, while Arif jumped. Mac had called the hospital on campus, and they someone coming. Tears streamed down her face, and she kept screaming until she fell into unconsciousness.

**I got over 1500 Words! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! New personal record! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Please review! Review something nice! Review something useful! Review anything! I love writing this, but I don't know if anyone is reading it! Please review!**


	4. Mac's office

**Disclaimer: I don't own CHERUB, even though I wish I did.**

**Chelsea's POV**** (I know I haven't done POV's before, but I am trying them out.)**

When I woke up I saw I was in a hospital bed. I tried to sit up to see why I was there, but gave up when pain overtook my body. I thought back to what happened, and remembered jumping and landing on my side. I was screaming and crying (not a normality for me), but I remember nothing else. I was deep in thought that I hadn't noticed a doctor coming in, to check on me. It took her basically shouting my name to bring me back into the real world.

"Hhmm?" I answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Do you have a headache?" I shock my head in answer. "I just have to check on your arm." She told me, and I used my un-broken one to gesture her to go ahead. Once she was done she gave me a spare set of clean clothes and told me to go Mac's office.

...

Once again, I stood outside Mac's office nocking on the door. The soft Scottish call from inside was what I wanted to hear.

"Hello, I'm guessing you want to know how well you have done?" I nodded my head. "IN the fight you won and you are the only person to ever beat Bruce in a fight. Well done you have passed." He sounded like he genuinely ment it. "In the written exam you did fantastically, better then a lot of people who first come here. You have passed. You killed the chicken with ease, once again you have passed. You can swim very well, in the pool you showed that off, not many of our red shirts can hold their breath that long. You have passed. In the height obstacle course, you did very well, not showing your fear, until some on the biggest jumps. Paul and Arif say that you just need a bit of work on the last jump." He said with a trace of humour in his voice. "We have your medical records, and you are clearly a very healthy child. If you had done the medical test, I am sure that you would've passed with flying colours. I am pleased to offer you a place in CHERUB! Do you want to join?" I nodded my head vigorously, too scared to talk, in case it was very squeaky. "Right well, you don't have to go back to your care home if you don't want to, as Zara filled out all of the adoption forms. I have to give you a red shirt, as you broke your arm. Now go and find Bruce, he'll show you where to go."

**I know short chapter, and I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! The reason is I was about to save my new chapter, when I accidently deleted it!**

**My mum and dad are getting me a ginger kitten, and I am calling him Lenny! So I might not update, as Lenny will be here in the next few weeks. **

**A big Thank You to Ipk97 for reviewing my chapters. Thank you!**

**Please review, as I know that you are reading my fanfic. **

**ThANks, ANd ReVIeW PlEAsE!**


	5. Authers note! Sorry!

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I feel terrible. I have no ideas for this story, well I do but they are for when they are older. Any ideas? If you have any please contact me!**

**Thanks!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi... So this is a bit depressing, *Breath out deeply* I am deleting the story!

Please don't get mad! I just don't feel it when I am writing anymore.

Sorry and goodbye.


	7. Party

**HEY GUYS SO GUESS WHAT? I DIDN'T DELETE THE STORY! SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED IT! I FORGOT TO TAKE THAT CHAPTER DOWN, AND NOW I CAN'T FIND THE DOCUMENT TO DELETE IT! SORRY!**

I looked for Bruce in his room but he wasn't there, so of course I found him in the dojo.

"Hey Bruce! Come here!" he bowed to his sparing partner and ran over to me. "guess what?"

"What?" he asked

"I said guess!" I said.

"Ummmm. You've been recruited?"

"Yes!" he pulled me into his arms being careful not to squish mine, and i had the best hug of my life.

"Well I'm going to get changed and I will meet you in five minutes. Kerry!" he shouted out of the door, she came running in "Could you talk to Chelsea while I get changed? She just got recruited!"

"Congratulations! What room are you in?"

"Uh, 142 red shirt building."

"Oh my gosh your next to me!" we continued chatting until Bruce came out in his CHERUB clothes. Kerry took us up to my room and the three of us just started talking, and somehow we decided to have a party later on. Bruce brought a whole load of priated dvd's and cd's from Kyle at mates rates. We were going to have it in Bruce's room as there weren't loads of little kids running around. We all went down to the canteen and I stocked up on diet coke and coke plus a load of microwave meals for the rest of the week. once we had put it all in my fridge we all went to Bruce's room and we told everyone we were good friends with, but an older students found out and we had to invite her and her friends so they wouldn't tell Mac but they seemed cool.

... ... ... ... ...

Amy Collins, one of the older students that turned up, brought a load of bear thinking it would be funny to get the young kids drunk, but I was sensible and only had one. Okay maybe maybe I had two or three and got slightly drunk... Bruce and I ended up making out again, he didn't drink anything and we are now officially a couple, albeit a young couple. But he's sweet, when I fell asleep last night in the hallway with Kerry and Gabrielle and took me into his room and tucked me into his bed, and then he slept in Kyles room over night. It was a bit of a shock when I woke up! But My arm is healing really well and I will probably be on the next basic training slot! Yay...

**please review because they make me happy!**


End file.
